(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrostatic-image developing toners, electrostatic image developers, toner cartridges, process cartridges, image-forming apparatuses, and methods for forming images.
(ii) Related Art
Electrophotographic image-forming apparatuses form an image by fixing an unfixed toner image formed on a recording medium using a fixing device. There are known fixing devices that fix an unfixed toner image formed on a recording medium by heating and pressing the toner image using a fixing member (such as a belt or roller).
There are known toners containing a polyester resin for use in electrophotographic image formation. To reduce environmental impact, research has been directed toward the use of plant-derived materials as materials for polyester resins, at least partially, instead of petroleum-derived materials.
One typical plant-derived material is rosin, which is extracted from pine resin. Rosin is a mixture of various terpene carboxylic acids. There are known techniques for using such carboxylic acids for polymeric materials.